


baby, i’m yours

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-21
Updated: 2009-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Mao is on a mission.





	baby, i’m yours

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_whiteday 2009.

“I don’t know why you brought me here,” Nakamaru laments as he nurses a beer. “The only reason people come to this place is to hook up.”

Koki’s smug as he claps his friend on the back. “You’re famous now! You should be able to take your pick.”

Nakamaru wants to point out that he’s been famous for _years_ , they both have, but he supposes that Koki has a point. Nonchalantly he glances around, seeing possible couples in different stages of hooking up, anywhere between casually talking to grinding in the corner.

“You can’t just sit there, you know,” Koki tells him. “Girls aren’t just going to drop into your lap.”

Rolling his eyes, Nakamaru lifts the bottle to his lips and nearly chokes when someone really does drop into his lap.

He blinks, tilting his head because he’s not nearly drunk enough to be hallucinating this. “Inoue-san?”

Mao grins and rests her hands on his shoulders, comfortably straddling his thighs as she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. “Super Rescue Ranger Nakamaru-kun!” she exclaims, then laughs.

Koki’s toothpick falls out of his mouth as his jaw drops. “Do you two know each other?”

“I know everyone,” Mao says airily, never taking her eyes off Nakamaru. “I would like to know him better though.”

Nakamaru gulps, his eyes widening. “What?”

“Well, that was easy.” Koki stands up and dusts off his pants. “I’ll go find someone for me now.”

“Ko~u~ki-kun,” Mao taunts, finally acknowledging him. “Make sure it’s a real girl this time, yeah?”

Nakamaru chokes on his breath as Koki turns away before his cheeks redden. As he leaves, Nakamaru regards the weight in his lap and considers her sobriety level. “Inoue-san, do you need help getting home?”

“Yes,” she says seriously, curling her fingers in the collar of his shirt. “Please take me home, Nakamaru-kun.”

Her tone isn’t wasted on him, and gently he lifts his hands to pry hers away. “I’m sorry, I’m not the kind of guy who has drunken trysts. Koki made me come here.”

“Good thing I’m not drunk then,” Mao tells him, her face softening. “I don’t need to drink for courage.”

Nakamaru stalls by taking a swig from his beer in complete contrast to her statement. “Why me?”

She shrugs. “I watched ‘Rescue’ and liked what I saw. Is there something wrong?”

“I’m… I’m not that guy,” Nakamaru says reluctantly. “It’s just a part I play -”

He’s shut up forcefully, Mao’s mouth on his and the rest of his protests die on her lips. His hands drop to her waist and hold onto her, the raw male part of him taking over as he gives in without much of a fight. Nakamaru doesn’t get kissed very often and it’s something he enjoys, the feel of lips against his and the promise of more.

He’s quiet when she pulls away just enough to speak. “It’s your passion, Nakamaru-kun. Your passion for acting as well as your dedication to the job. It tells me that you’d be a good father as well as a good lover.”

“Eh?” Nakamaru squeaks, his face heating up. “You… you got all of that just by watching me scream on TV?”

She smiles, leaning in to brush their lips together briefly, enough to make his head spin. “Do you really want to argue with me?”

“Not particularly,” he answers honestly, and doesn’t struggle as she takes him by the arm and drags him out of the club.

*

Nakamaru isn’t that familiar with Mao, hasn’t seen her interviews or read many articles other than what she’s been filming lately. They don’t hang in the same crowds or even share mutual friends.

If they had, Nakamaru might have been forewarned of Mao’s aggression. Inoue Mao gets what she wants, and Nakamaru doesn’t want to find out what happens if he tries to stop her.

Then again, he’s not really one to stop someone who’s got him pushed up against his own front door with a hand in his pants. His body automatically rocks towards the promising touch, an embarrassing noise sounding from his lungs and immediately muffled by Mao’s mouth on his, her fingers wrapping around the length that hardens with each stroke.

“My parents,” Mao mumbles against his lips. “They want me to find a nice guy and settle down.”

Nakamaru isn’t sure what to say, but even if he did he probably wouldn’t be able to form the words. He manages a grunt of acknowledgement and hopes that it’s good enough for her, secretly pleased that she thinks he’s a nice guy. It’s not always the ‘bad boys’ who get the hot girls after all.

“But what they really want is grandchildren,” Mao goes on. “So I thought I’d just give them one and go on with my life.”

It _is_ possible to widen one’s eyes while they’re closed, Nakamaru discovers as his brain barely grasps onto the concept while his hormones are more than approving. His mind is too clouded to think about it properly, her hand on him tightening until all he can do is groan and pull her closer.

She laughs, sucking on his bottom lip and kissing down his jaw to his ear. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

Nakamaru finds himself nodding, visions of a little person with his nose and Mao’s smile – well, maybe not his nose… eyes? – flashing through his head as his blood shoots through his veins with the desire to mate. He hasn’t felt this way before and it doesn’t matter that he barely knows her; he’s certainly not getting any younger and –

A gasp interrupts his thoughts, and he struggles to lift his heavy eyelids. Mao’s biting her lip, looking guilty. “I’m joking. I didn’t think you would take me seriously.”

“Oh, right,” he grumbles, feigning nonchalance when in reality a little part of his heart is aching. “Of course.”

“Or,” she goes on, her smile returning at the obvious look on his face. “We could pretend.”

“Oh?” Nakamaru asks.

“Yeah.” Mao pulls his shirt over his head and presses her lips to his collarbone, her hand working him until he’s clutching onto her hips and rubbing against her. “Give me a baby, Nakamaru-kun.”

He knows it’s not real, that they’re only playing, but his body hears the words and takes over, leaning in to initiate the kiss for the first time as he slides his hands around her waist and down her backside. She makes a little noise of surprise when he picks her up, blindly carrying her through his apartment to his bedroom with only a few bruises to his shin.

She giggles as he lays her down, covering her body with his as he fumbles with the buttons of her shirt. “There’s that oresama switch,” Mao breathes approvingly, arching on his bed as he exposes her chest.

Nakamaru laughs, averting his eyes as his face heats up. “You read too many rumor mags,” he mumbles.

“It’s not a rumor if there’s truth to it,” she points out, reaching down between his legs again. “Let me see it.”

Her skirt hikes up her thighs with minimal assistance from his fingers, mostly from her legs wrapping around his waist as he moves against her. He feels her warmth as she frees him from his confines, his body moving on its own until the tips of his fingers poke under the fabric of her panties and he freezes at the sound of her unabashed moan.

Her eyes fly open and land on his face; he has to be staring at her in disbelief because she loops her arms around his shoulders and twists her fingers in his short hair, pulling him back down until he’s in her mouth again, forgetting his inhibitions and pushing the fabric aside to get her ready for him. He spares a thought to using a condom but she halts his hand when he reaches for his discarded pants, whispering “baby” and banishing the conscious part of his brain once more.

He hasn’t done it like this before, isn’t used to feeling _everything_ as he enters her, her body welcoming him and squeezing around him as he pushes in all the way. He can’t keep his eyes open but her lips are on his face, kissing him anywhere she can reach as her hips roll towards him for more. He starts to move and she moans again, her muscles echoing the sound by making it tighter.

“Mm, Nakamaru-kun,” she whispers, her smile evident as she buries her face into his neck. “It feels good.”

He nods his agreement, speeding up as she spreads her legs further and gasps into his skin. She’s getting wetter with each thrust, nails digging into his back as he fights to push through the increasing restriction, and her orgasm seems to surprise her as much as it does him when her body jolts and clamps down on him completely.

“Faster,” she gasps, and she doesn’t have to tell him twice. A thin layer of sweat forms on his skin and he wraps his arms around her, holding her close as he works his hips in and out.

“I’m going to pull out,” he hisses, a warning.

“No,” she insists, lowering her hands to his ass to stop him.

The action pushes him deeper inside and he can’t hold it off any longer, pressing his nose into her collarbone as he thrusts twice more and groans, letting go and falling still as every nerve in his body tingles. Even so, he lifts his head and gives her as much of an incredulous look that can be given through hooded eyes. “Inoue-san -”

“It’s okay,” she assures him breathlessly. “I’m on the pill.”

He sighs in relief and collapses, succumbing to her fingers stroking his hair as she pointedly squirms under him. He manages to roll to the side and expects her to get up and leave, his heart swelling when she doesn’t do either.

“Sorry,” she says softly.

“For what?” he asks against his better judgment, his fingers automatically curling with hers when she reaches for his hand.

“For lying,” she admits. “I had to see if you were for real.”

He decides not to ask for an elaboration, just offers her a smile and tugs on her hand. She scoots closer and he flings an arm around her, feeling her breath on his chest as he continues to calm down. “I’m real,” he whispers into her hair.

“I know that now,” she replies. “Someday, though, we could. Maybe.”

He laughs despite himself. “How about you let me take you out first?”

She appears to be considering this. “I _guess_ that would be okay.”


End file.
